Nascida Para Te Fazer Feliz
by thaishorowitts
Summary: Songfic RH da música Born to Make You Happy, da Britney Spears.


_  
_Nascida para te fazer feliz

Eram nove horas da noite. Hermione estava sentada em sua cama, olhando para uma pequena foto, pensativa. Em sua mente, vinham lembranças do passado, de como ela era feliz em Hogwarts, com Rony a seu lado, até eles brigarem. Eles sempre brigavam, mas aquela foi a última e a pior briga. Hermione nem se lembrava mais da razão da briga, mas ela e Rony não se falavam há tanto tempo, que ela poderia jurar que ele também já havia esquecido. Mas ela sabia que, se eles se reencontrassem, se entenderiam de novo. Afinal, os dois sempre diziam um ao outro que se amavam. Seria possível que um amor tão forte pudesse acabar tão facilmente?

__

Estou aqui no meu quarto, sentada  
E pensando nas coisas que nós já passamos (oh, meu amor)  
Eu olho para a foto em minhas mãos  
Dando meu melhor para entender  
Eu realmente queria saber o que nós fizemos de errado  
Com um amor que parecia ser tão forte  
Se pelo menos você estivesse aqui esta noite  
Eu sei que nós poderíamos dar um jeito nas coisas

Agora ela estava ali, sem Rony Weasley, isolada num bairro afastado de Londres, vivendo entre trouxas esnobes que só se preocupavam em manter seus carros brilhando. para que os vizinhos vissem. Estava de férias, por isso ficava todos os dias trancada em sua casa, tentando estudar como fazia antigamente para esquecer Rony, mas não adiantava. Por mais que tentasse, ela não parava de pensar nele. Não conseguia esquecê-lo. Onde estaria agora? Como? Poderia ter conhecido outra pessoa e se apaixonado... Não era pra ser assim, ela sabia. Ela havia nascido para faze-lo feliz, estava marcado no destino. Mas não foi isso que aconteceu.

_  
Eu não sei como viver sem seu amor  
Eu nasci para te fazer feliz  
Porque você é único em meu coração  
Eu nasci para te fazer feliz  
Para sempre você e eu  
É assim que nossas vidas deveriam ser  
Eu não sei como viver sem seu amor  
Eu nasci para te fazer feliz_

Lágrimas deslizavam por seu rosto agora. Mas ela não queria chorar. Não podia. Por que ela sofria tanto? Por que fazia questão de todos os dias olhar para aquela foto e se martirizar por ter deixado ele escapar? Já estava na hora de seguir em frente, esquecer o passado.

__

Eu sei que eu sou uma boba desde que você se foi  
Eu deveria desistir e então seguir em frente  
Porque eu estou vivendo num sonho de você e eu  
Não é assim que minha vida deveria estar  
Eu não quero chorar nenhuma lágrima por você  
Então me perdoe se eu o fizer

Se pelo menos você estivesse aqui esta noite  
Eu sei que nós poderíamos dar um jeito nas coisas

Não tinha um dia em que ela não parasse por um minuto e pensasse nele. Chorava muito, as lembranças martelando sua cabeça, torturando-a. Sabia que não podia continuar assim. O que fazer para esquece-lo? Nada adiantaria, ela nasceu para faze-lo feliz e não conseguia pensar em mais ninguém. Em seu coração e na sua mente, só cabia ele, Ronald Weasley, o garoto ruivo, engraçado e carinhoso que ela conhecera em Hogwarts.

_Eu não sei como viver sem seu amor  
Eu nasci para te fazer feliz  
Porque você é único em meu coração  
Eu nasci para te fazer feliz  
Para sempre você e eu  
É assim que nossas vidas deveriam ser  
Eu não sei como viver sem seu amor  
Eu nasci para te fazer feliz_

Ela faria qualquer coisa para te-lo de volta. Esperaria até o fim de sua vida para ao menos ter notícias dele. Ninguém o amava como ela. Mais lembranças entravam em sua mente, fazendo-a rir agora.

__

Eu faço qualquer coisa por você  
Eu dou meu mundo  
Eu esperarei para sempre, para ser sua garota  
Apenas chame meu nome (Apenas chame meu nome)  
E eu estarei lá (E eu estarei lá)  
Só pra te mostrar o quanto eu me importo  


Estava lembrando do Baile de Inverno, do ciúme bobo de Rony ao vê-la com Krum, quando viu uma pequena coruja parada no parapeito da janela. Reconheceu-a imediatamente. Era Pítchi, a coruja que Rony ganhara de Sirius no final do terceiro ano. Aquele foi um ano difícil. Eles ficaram brigados por muito tempo, ela não estava mais agüentando, até que se reconciliaram e tudo voltou ao que era antes. Será que agora ele queria se reconciliar novamente? Será que realmente poderiam se ver? Abriu a carta que Rony escrevera e a leu, um sorriso crescendo em seu rosto a medida que ia lendo. Finalmente, depois de anos de espera, poderia faze-lo feliz.

_Eu não sei como viver sem seu amor  
Eu nasci para te fazer feliz  
Porque você é único em meu coração  
Eu nasci para te fazer feliz  
Para sempre você e eu  
É assim que nossas vidas deveriam ser  
Eu não sei como viver sem seu amor  
Eu nasci para te fazer feliz_


End file.
